1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel, and more particularly relates to a lens barrel comprising an optical system capable of adjusting focal distance.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-58914 discloses a lens barrel comprising an optical system capable of adjusting focal distance. The lens barrel of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-58914 can be switched between electrical and manual operation, but there is only one interface unit for accepting focal distance adjustment operation.